


Promise That You'll Stay

by lyovochka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyovochka/pseuds/lyovochka
Summary: "Sho-kun, Sho-kun, promise me you will stay with me forever, okay?""Yes, yes, I'll never leave you alone, 'Tsum-'Tsum"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Promise That You'll Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a long time ago but never have a chance to finish it yet. I'll try to update it when I'm free.

"Sho-kun... Sho-kun"

Atsumu wakes up from his sleep, looking at the empty side of his bed.

"It's too big,". 

It's been a thousand years since then but Atsumu could never forget him. 

Yes, him. 

The one who changed the cold-hearted prince into a cheerful, loving person as he is.

Atsumu could never forget that night.

The night he lost his Sho-kun, 

Forever.

____________________

"Young Master, your breakfast is already being served. Please wake up soon or Young Master Osamu will yell at you again".

"Urgh so lazy. Rintarou, can you change my clothes for me? I don't think I can move my body," Atsumu cried. He's just lazy, that's it.

Rintarou, on the other hand, has already prepared for the situation. He knew the Young Master so well. Atsumu was still lying down on that bed of his, permitting Rintarou to change his clothes for him. He then slowly takes off Atsumu's shirt, showing off his pale bare skin, his tucked waist and that flat ab. Atsumu groaned a little when his body was touched. Rintarou could feel his face suddenly become hot. Seeing Atsumu's in this state made him feel aroused, wanting to touch him more. 

"Oi Rintarou! How long are you going to change my clothes for me?! I'm gettin' hungry ya' know!".

Rintarou just realized what he was about to do and quickly apologized to Atsumu. 

"Also, your thoughts, don't let it out. It's disgusting" 

Rintarou blushed. He was so embarrassed by himself for having those dirty thoughts in front of his Young Master. 

"I'm sorry Young Master, I'll never do it again"

BAAM! BAAM! The door was knocked on hard by they know who "Oi 'Tsumu! What's taking you so long?! Breakfast is ready and Shinsuke-san won't let me eat until you're up! Hurry up, I'm getting hungry, you damn stupid copycat! " 

"Ah, shut up 'Samu! Rintarou is trying to change my clothes for me ~ Don't bother him or it's going to take much longer ~ "

"Oi Rin! Are you in there?!. 

"Young Master Osamu, please forgive me but I'm trying to change the clothes for Young Master Atsumu. It doesn't take long". Rintarou informed the person right outside Atsumu's bedroom

Oi 'Tsumu I'm getting hungry ya' know, so, that's why ya' better come down faster! ". Osamu can't wait any longer, he kicked the door to make the room open so he can yell closely to his brother's face.

"For God's sake! 'Tsumu are ya' stupid or what? Change your clothes ya' damn lazy ass! Don't let Rin do all the work! And you Rin! Don't follow this stupid face's orders anymore!".

"B-but Young Master Atsumu said he's ---" Osamu didn't say anything. He just glared at Rintarou's eyes that made him nearly on his knees. Scared, Rintarou excused himself from the room and went to the butler's restroom to calm himself down. 

____________________

The Great Hall is accompanied by the two brothers, eating their breakfast together. It's their routine every day. Breakfast at 7, no one can eat until the two of them are present at the dining table. It was just the two of them all these years. Shinsuke, their caretaker has been taking care of the brothers since the day they came out in this world. It was because of love that Shinsuke felt responsible to take care of these two Young Masters even though the Master of the Inarizaki Castle has been deceased a long time ago.

"Shinsuke-san, can I go hunting for some deers today?"

"What are you talking about Atsumu-sama? Don't you remember the last time you went hunting and got lost because you were chasing some wild butterflies when Osamu-sama went to pee-pee?"

"Vulgar words! Shinsuke-san! I was urinating! U-R-I-N-A-T-I-N-G! Not pee pee! I'm not 100 anymore! Please don't use that word anymore I'm not like ‘Tsumu ". A little blush could be seen near the back of his ears. 

Rintarou laughed looking at Osamu's reaction. 

"Don't laugh Rin!". 

"I'm sorry Young Master Osamu, but I can’t help it".

Osamu continued blushing. He felt that his pride has been stepped on since Rintarou saw him the way he didn't want to be seen. 

"Then, can I go to town to get some fresh air? Please Shinsuke-san? I haven't been there in the last 70 years, pleawseee" Atsumu made his puppy-eyes, making his caretaker agree to permit him. 

Looking at Atsumu's puppy-eyes, even Shinsuke can't decline him or he will pout and doesn't want to talk to him for a week. 

"Alright Atsumu-sama you can go to town but Rintarou must come with you or else".

"Yosh! Rintarou go change into some proper human clothes! We're goin' to town! ~~"

"Yes, Young Master Atsumu, Young Master Osamu, Shinsuke-san, I need to get change now, if you excuse me".

"Oi if Rin's going, I'll go too". 

There's no way Osamu is going to let Rintarou and Atsumu go out together.

____________________

"Ah! It's been a long time since I came here! The last time I was here, hmmm when was it huh? Oh yeah, that time".

The air surrounding Atsumu has changed. Rintarou noticed it and tried to cheer Atsumu up.

"Um-Young Master Atsumu, there, there, your favorite fruit. There's watermelon there, Young Master Atsumu! Let's buy it and eat together with Shinsuke-san when we get back". 

Atsumu has cheered up after he saw that favorite food of his. Running like a small child to his mother, he ran towards the watermelon stall to pick the one he wants to buy.

"What a weak-minded". Osamu, however, didn't like what Rintarou did to cheer up his brother. He knows, no matter how much he tried to win Rintarou, his eyes are only for Atsumu. Atsumu and Atsumu alone. It's not like he hates his one and only twin brother, but he hates what Atsumu did for Rintarou's feeling. Rintarou, however, is still madly in love with his stupid twin brother. 

____________________

"Ouch". 

A young man with orange hair bumped into Atsumu. Their heads collided and suddenly they were on the ground together. Atsumu was speechless. His excitement for those watermelons was long gone. He was shocked. It's impossible! How could this have happened? 

"Oh, I'm sorry mister, I didn't mean to bump into you. Did I hurt your head? Mister? Mister? Are you okay? Hey, mister don't cry! Mister, let's go to the clinic nearby."

It was blurry. 

Atsumu couldn't see the face of the young man but he's sure that it's him. 

His voice.

His scent.

It's all the same. 

But, how come he's still alive? It's been a thousand years since he left, but who the hell is this boy?


End file.
